footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017-18 Premier League: Match day 38
Southampton took a huge stride towards securing their Premier League survival and simultaneously relegated West Brom with victory at Swansea City, who are now perilously close to joining the Baggies in the Championship. Huddersfield Town ensured Premier League survival after a battling draw at Stamford Bridge damaged Chelsea's hopes of playing in next season's Champions League and left Swansea City on the brink of relegation. Leicester earned a first Premier League win over Arsenal since 1994 as Arsene Wenger's penultimate game in charge of the Gunners ended in another away defeat. Manchester City manager Pep Guardiola is targeting 100 points after his team established a new top-flight points record with a 3-1 victory over Brighton at the Etihad Stadium. Tottenham captain Hugo Lloris said qualifying for the Champions League next season "means more than a trophy" after Spurs beat Newcastle at Wembley to confirm their top-four place. Manchester United "don't celebrate second position", says manager Jose Mourinho after his side sealed the Premier League runners-up spot with a 0-0 draw at West Ham. Burnley's "amazing" efforts in the Premier League this season remain undiminished despite a dramatic final-day defeat by Bournemouth, says manager Sean Dyche. Crystal Palace's final-day victory over West Brom was "tinged with sadness" for Eagles boss Roy Hodgson as his former side finished bottom of the Premier League. Arsene Wenger said he was "sad" and would find it difficult to adjust to life without Arsenal as his 1,235-game reign as manager came to an end with a victory over Huddersfield on the final day of the Premier League season. Mohamed Salah set a new Premier League scoring record as Liverpool sealed a place in next season's Champions League with an emphatic victory over Brighton, and manager Jurgen Klopp believes the forward can "still improve so much". Manchester United boss Jose Mourinho said Michael Carrick could be his assistant manager in the future, after the midfielder ended his playing career in a victory over Watford. Chelsea manager Antonio Conte took the blame as his side missed out on a place in next season's Champions League after losing to an outstanding Newcastle on the last day of the Premier League campaign. Manager Pep Guardiola praised his "magnificent" players as champions Manchester City ended an incredible season with a record 100 points after victory at Southampton, who secured Premier League survival despite losing. Swansea City's relegation from the Premier League was confirmed with defeat by Championship-bound Stoke as emotions ran high at the Liberty Stadium. Tottenham manager Mauricio Pochettino said it is a "very exciting moment" for the club after they ended the season by winning a sensational nine-goal thriller against Leicester to clinch third place in the Premier League. West Ham moved up two places in the Premier League table to finish 13th after a Manuel Lanzini-inspired win over Everton in what could be the final game in charge for both managers. Match Details Tuesday 8 May 2018 |stadium = Liberty Stadium, Swansea |attendance = 20,858 |referee = Michael Oliver }} Wednesday 9 May 2018 |goals2 = Depoitre |stadium = Stamford Bridge, London |attendance = 38,910 |referee = Lee Mason }} Vardy Mahrez |goals2 = Mavropanos Aubameyang |stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance = 32,095 |referee = Graham Scott }} Bernardo Silva Fernandinho |goals2 = Ulloa |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 54,013 |referee = Paul Tierney }} |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 54,923 |referee = Neil Swarbrick }} Thursday 10 May 2018 Sunday 13 May 2018 | goals2 = King Wilson | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 20,720 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- van Aanholt | goals2 = | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,357 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 24,122 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Lovren Solanke Robertson | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 50,752 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Vicarage Road, Watford | attendance = 75,049 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Pérez | goals2 = | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,294 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,882 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = Ndiaye Crouch | stadium = Liberty Stadium, Swansea | attendance = 20,673 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Lamela Fuchs | goals2 = Vardy Mahrez Iheanacho | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 77,841 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Arnautović | goals2 = Niasse | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 56,926 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- League table after Match day 38 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2017-18 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2017-18 Premier League results Category:2017–18 in English football